200: The Missing Scenes
by Chris7221
Summary: Some ideas and ripoffs that should have, but weren't in 200. So far: The Hunt For Red October. Star Wars is coming moderately soon. ABANDONED, probably.


This is the first installment in a series of ideas that I think should have, but were not, in the episode "200". This one is The Hunt For Red October. It's a huge AU as well.

* * *

This story will make no sense if I don't explain the sorta-AU that it's sorta-set in. Imagine the Cold War. In space. On one side is CPTO, the Capitalist Planets Treaty Organization. On the other side is the USSP, the United Soviet Socialist Planets. Between them sits a large neutral zone. Both sides are relatively advanced, with stealthy ships that routinely probe each other's space, as well as fighters and not-stealthy ships. Locked in a cold war, the USSP has built... THE RED OCTOBER.

* * *

The captain was on the bridge with his zampolit (political officer). "So, comrade Sokov, this is ship state has created for me?"  
"No, comrade Prokorov, this is the ship the state created for the people," correct the zampolit.  
"Of course Oleg Mikhailovich, I was only joking," the captain told him. _Oh, I will be so happy when I BREAK YOUR NECK!  
_"Space, so cold and hard. If Lenin could see us now..."  
"Da, comrade zampolit."  
"It is time, captain."  
"Time. Time indeed."  
*cue Hymn To Red October* *no seriously, go to YouTube and start it, then keep reading*

Somewhat polluted Earthlike planet with many ships around it. View slowly shifts to close up of ship. Large grey ship with hammer and sickle. THIS SUCKER IS BIG! It's got like 20 missile tubes in the front, then a conning tower, then engines.  
The Red October opened a hyperspace window and vanished.

*hopefully you have got to the part where it changes, after the title*

* * *

Samantha Carter was not an embassy official. She did not work for the embassy at all. She was CIA. The good guys. The anti-KGB (same as real world, Committee For State Security). Right now she was on the planet Britannia. The planet where everybody had a funny accent and drove on the wrong side of the street. But the tea was good, and it's not like she had kids to worry about. Once a Space Marine (only the 3rd female, they told her), she left after offered a job by CIA. Right now she was boarding a flight at Heathrow Spaceport. She never slept on a ship, after being attacked by a terrorist trying to steal her intelligence.

An hour later she was at CIA headquarters, in the DDI's (Deputy Director, Intelligence) office. George Hammond was a good boss. Once in the Navy, he retired early to work for CIA. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's important to get you over here in the middle of the night."  
Carter smiled slightly. "Yes sir, the Soviets have a new ship. You're not going to like this." She pulled out a few pictures.  
"Looks like a Politovskiy class."  
"Look at the engines."  
"What the hell are those things?!"  
"That's why I came sir. I have no idea what those are. But I know someone who might."

* * *

It was time to open his orders. The zampolit had no idea that it would be the last thing he would ever do. He was in the captain's room. Officially, he was never supposed to do this. But it was like this every voyage. The captain would enter only to see his zampolit, who would usually preach about Lenin or Marxist theory. Oleg picked up a heavy book. How interesting...  
The door slammed open as Captain First Rank Yuriy Ivanovich Prokorov entered the room. "This is my room. You should not be in here."  
"Privacy is of little use to the New Soviet Man."  
"Shut up you cretin" Yuriy was enjoying every minute of this.  
"Comrade, you must be joking!"  
"Lenin, Marx, the _Rodina_," Prokorov spat the words, "To use a capitalist proverb, what a load of bullshit!"  
"_Captain_!"  
"What do you think! All the people suffer for the good of the state? How does that work, Sokov, HOW DOES THAT WORK?!"  
"I'm going to have to report this! This has gone too far, Prokorov!"

That was when Prokorov sprang into action. He grabbed Oleg and quickly snapped his neck, dropping him to the ground. He dumped the tea all over his body. Then he grabbed his key, opened the safe, and burned the orders, replacing them with his own. Prokorov lifted the phone. "Get the doctor, there has been a terrible accident."

* * *

Choosing a sub-in for Ryan was incredibly hard. Mitchell, O'Neill, and Teal'c just aren't the intellectual type. Vala, just no for so many reasons. That left Carter and Jackson, and I can't imagine Jackson being a spook. Choosing Sam may have some interesting implications later, we'll see.

Please review if you liked and/or hated this story.


End file.
